The present invention relates to a game that when played will increase the knowledge of all who participate. Knowledge, although not a tangible substance, always results in things that can be held in one's hand. It is man's knowledge, applied to the physical things at his disposal, that has resulted in every creation that has ever been made. Surely a process, game if you will, that brings about an increase in knowledge can be said to have a physical result, therefore it is the contention of this inventor and the purpose of this invention to bring about an increase in knowledge in human beings and the good results that follow.